Semiconductor package continued to increase along with the increasing demand for miniaturization, lightweight packages, and multifunction capabilities, in order to decrease a package volume. Along these lines, package assemblies that include a lead frame and multiple die therein is becoming increasingly common. As such, the particular arrangement and connection methods among multiple die are crucial for the volume and performance of the package assembly.